TO BE A TRAITOR
by echosdusk
Summary: Makoto was once a sweet a friendly young lady in Sereitei, but a plot against her has led her to become a ruthless criminal hiding out in the world of the living. Now it is time for revenge, but will she able to go up against the one person she loved?
1. Chapter 1

TO BE A TRAITOR

_A Bleach Romance Fan-Fiction_

_A/N: Sorry to all those reading this, I love making characters for Kenpachi to get together with and I just hope you can forgive me for making another one. This one just really stuck in my head, and yes its a Romance one again. But this time I'm focusing on an evil character's point of view - though its your choice as a reader whether she really is evil or not. :D_

Prologue: Dreams Are Wishes & Heart-Aches

"_I don't want to fight you again... But I will have to if you try and stop me!" I knew you'd felt my presence behind you, and at first it was not Who you were that was bothering me. I knew the sweet woman that had shown me the joys outside of battle, but now I smelt and saw the beast that had slaughtered a third squad captain. I saw the corpse pinned to a tree, split partially in half and left with a look of horror and agony on its face. Had you been a hollow, or even another Soul Reaper I would not have looked at you twice to make a killing. But to see your soft hands dripping with still fresh blood, to see the drying black flakes upon your jaw, and the look of burning hatred in your eyes - I did not know what you were. _

"_Why did you kill him? Makoto, we can sort this out if you just come back with me... I didn't want to scar you!" Your voice had been filled with sadness about facing me again, and verily I did not want to hurt you again. I knew I could talk to you; find out what had happened to make you kill someone. I knew you had no trouble punishing those deserving it, and if anyone ever tried to bother you, I know you would not hesitate to fight them. But you could have told me anything, if the captain had done something then you know I would have confronted him. I was angry at you, yes, that's why when I caught you before I had let myself hurt you... But I had regretted it! _

"_But you still did... You're not the only one to scar me, but yours hurts the worse. Now... Let me escape and I'll leave the Soul Society in peace." There was venom on your tongue now, and you rich red hair that had always been bound in a plait rolled in a biting wind - wild and unruly. I had to admit there was an irresistible attractiveness to it, but I could not understand why you were being so cruel. I would have loved to let you escape, but I could see your hands gripping your sword as I knew you would not hesitate to attack this time. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I still had to hurt you. _

"_I can't do that..." You turned around finally, you faced me head on and I saw where tears had dried up and where blood dripped from holes in your lips. I saw that you'd sharpened your teeth to points in that cell, that you'd enjoyed doing terrible things to that captain before you'd finally been kind enough to end it without much pain. But I could see that the mercy remained in your eyes, though hardened. You were not going to come back with me, but you were not going to fight me... _

"_When did you ever care for this place? You hate it here more then I do!" I was scared of you then! The look of hatred in your eyes made me almost die. What was I to do? You knew me… But I thought I knew you too… _

"_It's my duty to hand you in..." I choked on those words; I might as well have pretended to be a Kuchiki or Ukitake with that kind of phrase. But you saw through it, you knew I was trying to help you – trying to fix the problem between us. _

"_Duty? When did you ever care for duty?" You never believed that I really cared, did you? So… I guess you never cared either or you would have nodded then and not turned back away from me. _

"_Don't do this Makoto... Please just come back with -" Your sword went through the top of my chest and for a second I thought you had destroyed my heart. It would have been an appropriate gesture as you'd already betrayed it by using me as an alibi. Because of you, I've never been able to show myself ever again - nothing matters but blood and battle. I've closed off my mind and ripped out my own heart - because for some reason you missed it... _

Kenpachi woke up with a start, sweat streaming of his head as it spun in circles. He had never forgotten that memory, but he had never replayed it in his mind - watching when he should have been acting it out. Maybe there was some reason he had wanted to remember it all the fuller. Or perhaps he needed to ask Unohana to repress it again.

The gentle sound of breathing beside him made him turn in terror. Was he back in that memory...? The earlier when the dagger of betrayal had been given?

No... Yachiru was curled up on top of his pillows looking as comfortable as a kitten, and Kenpachi thanked... well he thanked someone that she was there. If one person had been quick to understand and never speak of it again, it had been the strange little girl that had been the voice of so much reasoning. Sometimes he wondered why he'd stuck his neck out for her when they had been wandering, but each time he spotted that serene and innocent smile on her sleeping face he pushed the thoughts away.

A cool breeze filtered through the thin walls and rattled the vanity table, making the bells jingle somewhat ominously. Kenpachi instinctively sniffed the breeze. Maybe he was still reeling from the dream as he could smell fresh blood and that strange rose perfume that Makoto had always worn. An image flashed in his mind, the strange scar he'd given her with a mix of spiritual pressure and his zanpaktou. It had made a number like a five on the left side of her face, and with her eye ripped so the lower eyelid never moved and hung there, something about it looked like the number fifty. Kenpachi grabbed his head again, a fresher sweat dribbling against his long fingers as he gripped the ebony locks to try and punish his mind for memories. Something kept hitting him about that scar, about that number.

Fifty - 50 - Five and Zero - What did it mean?

Somewhere a cockerel cried out for the dawn and a weird awakening made Goosebumps stream up Kenpachi's body. His breathing quickened and he fought to control the pounding of his terrified heart. Why was he scared? Someone whispered in his head that fifty years had passed _exactly_ since that night... Someone told him that revenge was patience... Something made him look toward the object of death and war that had refused to talk to him.

Death was calling him...


	2. Chapter 2

One: Aunt Arisa

Although Ichigo was aware, as he paced through the familiar streets of Karakura, that there was something amiss in the Sereitei he knew he could no longer get himself involved. Already his power levels had dropped so much that he was almost unable to leave his body without a struggle and to be honest it was scaring him. This thought had been driving into his head since he'd departed from class and found his feet taking him to Urahara shop. At least he'd still remain in contact with them thanks to Youroichi and Kisuke, but he was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he could no longer do anything.

Buried in his thoughts as he entered and gave he customary bored greeting, Ichigo did not realise the level of panic within the face of Renji and Rukia who sat looking slightly repulsed. At first no one turned toward him, but when he asked one of his ignorant questions, Ichigo became unnerved. He'd never seen such a wretched look of disgust on Renji's face or such a look of terror on Rukia. Even Kisuke looked slightly unnerved. Whatever had happened it was strictly within the Soul Society and though they seemed unhappy about revealing anything, Youroichi soon sighed gently.

"There was something horrific this morning in the Sereitei… A few days ago a group of trainees were attacked by Hollows and some did not return. One of them returned today, but they were not alive. Some despicable creature had cut them almost completely in half but left them hanging from their throat from a tall wooden stake. Upon the body, which had apparently only died whilst hanging, there was a note simply saying 'You Chose the Lesser of Two Evils', and the Soul Society is quite freaked out. Whoever did this knew how to get in without being seen and managed to keep the poor kid out of sight until they wanted the Captains to find it on their way to the meeting."

"WHAT!" Ichigo's stomach turned and he felt as though the life had been drained from him. His mind was quick to translate the note – at least Aizen had not resorted to Vlad the Imapler tactics upon his enemies…. But whoever had done this really did not like the captains and was out to show off. They weren't building themselves up an army of hollows as there had been rarely any the past month…..

"The weird thing though is that the person to find it was not on their way to the scheduled captain's meeting…" Kisuke mused but with a distinctive uncertainty. "Kenpachi had apparently felt something very strange and been walking toward the main building when he found the kid. He was found frozen to the spot in terror!"

"IN TERROR? KENPACHI! Surely you're mistaken?" Ichigo coughed. The thought of Kenpachi being fearful of anything made him more afraid. If Kenpachi was scared then everyone needed to be, especially as he was usually more eager to kill things. Ichigo's mind could only imagine what kind of killing fields Kenpachi had stepped through, so for one dead body to shake him to the core it must have been a link to the past. Kisuke's own sounds of thought attracted Ichigo to this scenario and he cleared his throat gently to ask. "Does… Does Kenpachi know who did it?"

"Not exactly…." The voice was from Ikkaku, and Ichigo leapt in surprise. Ikkaku and Yumichika strode into the room, looking grim and apparently not noticing that they had interrupted Kisuke from hoping to speak. Ikkaku then slumped himself down and shook his bald head. "The captain used to know someone very well who was high ranking in soul society. He'd been asked to protect them in case of anything, but when the captain thought he was dealing with the good guy, there was an attempt on the life of Yamamoto's Lieutenant, and this person was the cause. At least, at the time this was what we thought, however they knew of Aizen's powers and were pinning the blame on him. But no one listened so they were imprisoned, and apparently something very bad happened and they lost it. Upon breaking out they got revenge on one of the captains who was an ally to Aizen and left them hanging in the same way. Captain tried to stop them, but was knocked out by Aizen. He had probably hoped to cause a distraction then."

"That's glossing over a lot of facts Ikakku. You might as well tell the truth, Ichigo's old enough to understand and so are Renji and Rukia!" Kisuke rolled his eyes as he looked at the utter confusion on the faces of the other reapers. But the squad eleven members buttoned their lips and looked uncomfortable. After a few goaded attempts by Urahara, Youroichi got annoyed and blurted it out.

"Kenpachi was looking after a woman! She was betrayed by Aizen so he could get rid of the only one who knew his sword's techniques, and was good enough with most of us to be an enemy to his plans! Kenpachi got too close and thought he'd been betrayed himself so when she ran he caught her. No one believed her and she was imprisoned. While there she was raped by two captains, one of which was Aizen! No one believed that either so she went mad and escaped, she killed the other captain and that's that. She also tried to kill Kenpachi when he went after her but he lived. That is _why _Kenpachi is freaked out. Everyone thought she was dead!"

It was a lot for Ichigo to take in, and all his mind could think of was the kind of woman Kenpachi had gone after. Typical Zaraki to chase after lunatics in disguise, but at the same time – the Soul Society had once more acted the fool. If this person had been so badly treated when she'd done nothing wrong, then maybe there was some strange justice in her want to deal with Sereitei…

But then why drag innocent Soul Reapers into it that were all too young to know what had happened?

Ichigo ended up leading Renji and Rukia back to the house with him, though he had hoped to just get back home and not think more into it. His uncertain mood had not been noticed by his companions, who were more on edge then ever. They remained in their Soul forms, not wanting to leap into a Gigai in case it made them noticeable and they'd ordered Ichigo to act like he didn't notice them. But how could you not notice two Soul Reapers pacing slowly behind you with Zanpaktou raised like baseball bats for the vain attempt to scare off any trouble before it bothered them. However, upon stepping into the house all thought was pushed aside by a delicious scent and a familiar face.

"Ichigo!" A brilliantly bouncy woman appeared with heaving bosom and a wide smile from behind the door and almost tackled Ichigo. Stunned, the kid had no time to react until he was gripped in a suffocating embrace that nearly killed him until Karin appeared and tapped the woman's hip. Ichigo was released and looked a little confused at first before being reintroduced. "Oh dear, sorry I forgot to make sure you all knew before I turned up! But I had a spur of the moment thing and decided to move back here from Austria…. Are you alright Ichigo?"

"Aunty Arisa?" Ichigo muttered nervously as he stepped into the house with her to see his dad and Uso tucking into some delicious looking pastries that Aunt Arisa had lovingly prepared for them. He then thought back to what she'd said, his uncle had died a few years ago but Arisa had been so enveloped in the situation that she'd not been heard from until someone rang from a mental hospital asking for them to look after her for a little while. It had been an odd request, but they had taken her in without a worry. "Have you had a funny turn or something?"

"What?" She questioned, itching her head before grinning suddenly and kissing his cheek. "Not at all, I just wanted to be closer to my family now and settle a few things over here that I need to…"

"Aunty Arisa, what's wrong?" Ichigo stated with fear rising in his eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm dying Ichigo."

"I had the dream of the past again, and it called me out to that place. I don't remember seeing the kid, I just saw that dead captain again. Can you repress this before it starts taking over my thoughts, please Unohana? I don't think I can focus on this as a threat if I'm thinking of the past." Kenpachi muttered with slight anxiety as he tried to drink a cup of tea but could not stop shaking to put it near his mouth.

Yachiru frowned from her seat alongside his bed, this was not like Kenpachi. Thinking did not normally play a role in his everyday life and he was certainly not the kind to care about duty. But the situation had been something too close to home for her beloved Kenny to stand. It was not every day a woman you fell in love with returned after being assumed dead. Not only that, but Yachiru had always wondered if Kenpachi had ever been able to stop loving the now obviously evil female – the answer was an obvious no, but still Yachiru could not understand how strange everything was going lately.

_Did Kenny know something she didn't? Already she'd had the oddest feeling that he thought he was going to die a while back, but that had been proven half-right when the Soul Society had been bothered by clones! Yet now she felt like there was an even worse death approaching them both… Approaching the entire Sereitei and she didn't like the stench. It was the kind of fetid smell and creeping feeling that she remembered from her earliest days roaming Kusajishi in search of her missing mother… _

"I can try, Captain Zaraki, but I believe that the memories of it returned when you were defeated by young Ichigo Kurosaki a long time ago. Since then you've not been you're reckless self – something's been odd about you. But I understand your concern and will do my very best. I also recommend that you go alone to the World of the Living and stay in a place where there's more to think about – and less memories of the past to bother you." Unohana stated wisely, but her low sigh and the concern etched on her face echoed Yachiru's fears. She didn't want Kenny to go anywhere without her, but maybe it was a good idea.

"Dying?" Ichigo spoke his confusion aloud again as he continued to eat his meal, occasionally disappearing to get a drink and scooping out an extra meal for his invisible friends. Renji was trying her to resist just stuffing his head into the pot where the stew was still warm, he was totally infatuated by Ichigo's godmother thanks to her cooking skills alone! As Ichigo spooned his bowl, ignoring some of the best meat in Karakura Town, he sighed deeply and looked with his pleading eyes toward the lady who sat at the end of the table with a meek smile on her face. "What are you dying of?"

"Ichigo…" Isshin coughed gently and shook his head to try and encourage his son not to say. He had known Arisa for almost fifty years now, surprised at the human who had always had the best complexion he'd seen and been so eager to help the family out. In fact, it had been just after Arisa's marriage to her now dead husband that she had brought Isshin his own building and equipment to have a doctor's surgery separate from Ishida's hospital.

"Don't worry Isshin… I understand why he worries…" Arisa raised a hand and patted her old friend's shoulder gently. She looked very sad in her eyes but knew that her dearest nephew would not ask again if she was just honest with him. "It's my ovarian cancer… It's back again and this time its gone a little further then just the ovary. They spotted signs of cancer in my blood as well, so I'm to settle my situations and then just await the end. I came here, because there's only one place I've wanted to be!"

"Oh my God! Can't they do anything? The Chemotherapy helped last time, surely it'll help this time?" Ichigo found himself crying already, he'd remembered seeing the agony of the first circumstance of the cancer. It had been two summers before he'd met Rukia and he'd been staying with her in Germany for a week. But his holiday had been cut short by his uncle believing that there would be a better time for it. Sadly, the car crash that had killed him had meant the time had not reoccurred.

Arisa breathed a deep sigh and looked around her. Though they were enjoying the food, the sudden topic of conversation had meant they had all stopped and were trying to think of something nicer to say. But Arisa knew that Ichigo was the kind not to give up hope and to encourage anything, so Arisa gripped the hair on her head and removed it to show how bald she was beneath. Ichigo dropped his spoon and without hesitation he galloped up the stairs and Arisa put her hair back on.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2: Will of Hate

Ichigo opened his bedroom door and then slammed it shut, the sound echoing with the wind from his open window. Open window? Ichigo was a little surprised that it was open, unless...

As the wind moved a bell jingled and Ichigo froze. He felt the shadow move off his bed behind him and step even closer. Then the figure grabbed his head and turned him around. The fingers pressed tightly into his skull and Ichigo could not help but gulp and shudder in terror.

"Ah... Ichigo, so this is your house. I got confused and barged into a neighbour's not that long ago. They were a little unsettled when I smashed the door open, so I thought I'd come in through the window..." Kenpachi grunted and then put Ichigo down. He heard footsteps heading toward the room and was annoyed. Was he going to have a fight about being in someone's house again?

The door opened, Ichigo was shaking violently and was about to tell Kenpachi to scram... in his quietest voice... when Aunt Arisa stepped in. She looked around her, spotted Ichigo and then spotted a giant man with spiked up hair, wearing the studded leather clothing she'd only seen bikers wearing. For a moment she was confused, and then her mind clicked.

"Oh, goodness me! Many apologies Ichigo, I didn't realise you had someone in the room with you. I guess this must be the Dojo owner you spent time with last summer that Karin mentioned. Funny, he doesn't look as terrifying! Hello sir, my name is Arisa Müller, I'm Ichigo's godmother." She bowed with her warm smile to Kenpachi, who just put on one of his attempted friendly smiles - in that he was not grinning murderously, but still had a disjointed look to it.

"Yeah... I'm Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo asked me over here last week to train a bit more, but I went to the wrong house first." He snorted.

Ichigo was surprised; Arisa did not seem at all concerned about why he'd snuck in. But then again, though Arisa had never mentioned it, Ichigo was sure that she had a slight knowledge of Soul Reapers... But she was quick to leave and informed Ichigo that she wanted to talk to him about things later.

"Anyway, I need you to help me find a place to crash. Unohana's put me on R&R, and I'm not allowed back until I have it!" Kenpachi snorted and Ichigo was about to suggest a hotel or something as far away from him as possible, when the other Soul Reapers fell out of the wardrobe with an embarrassed look on their faces.

"WHY DO YOU ALL COME TO ME!"

"Irritating..." The sharp female voice growled from the darkness of the shadows as they looked out from a balcony over the town of Karakura. The high rise building they occupied seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, but after such destruction due to an "earthquake", the citizen had assumed many new buildings were turning up. To keep with this thought, the beings had also built an elaborate construction site, where their dirty deeds were taking place...

"Irritating, Madam?" A tall man dressed in butler attire stepped from the shadows of the doorway. He held one hand out where a silver platter was visible, upon which a single glass of water glistened in the sunlight. "What has attracted your anger today?"

"The Captains..."

"The Sereitei have responded much quicker then we anticipated? Well, surely we can use that to our advantage?" The butler questioned calmly as he placed the tray on a small table near the dark shadowed throne where his mistress sat. A cruel grin teased his lips as he began to pull the thin fish-net curtains like a veil over the huge windows of the top floor. The shadows lingered strongly, but he turned to his employer with a shake of his neat rat-like features. "If you sit in the sunlight too long, your eye will start to go red. You know you cannot blink it!"

"Stop acting like my nanny, Dubert, or I'll shave you bald!" The creature spat, but there was a slight humour to the words. This, her servant chuckled over and then stepped back to her side. He took a moist wipe from a pocket and began to clean the reddened eye that sat almost outside the socket, bulbous, and violent with an insane menace.

"Such a simple threat? And from you, the Executioner of Evil? I'd hardly say it's scary. You could have said I'd take of your arm or something!" Dubert chuckled, trying to be amusing, but when he looked into the other eye, he growled. He could see the eye of her humanity blurring over with some hidden sorrow.

Dubert stepped aside and then looked for the hidden item. He knew his boss' eyes were following him with the rising heat from a spiritual pressure like a volcano, bubbling at him. He removed the small glass jar from its hidden safe and looked at the white rose preserved within. He could see the piece of bandage attached, but he was unsure if touching it would be a death blow from his mistress. However, there were no words or motions of irritation and so Dubert undid the jar, put his hand inside the strange jelly-like liquid, and then he began to search.

His mind's eye took over and the world was shrouded in pale light as he looked at the soul ribbons floating around him. The majority were white like the humans in the area, but some were pink - Quincy - a rare species outside of Europe. He could even spot a few Bounto ribbons fluttering like yellow sunlight further off. He searched through more, trying to ignore the strange red ribbon near his head that was dripping a blood-like substance. That he knew belonged to his mistress, who was no longer Soul Reaper or anything even similar now.

Soon he spotted the ribbon of interest, a black one with yellow lightning darting upon it. He traced it to the source with his mind's eye and spotted the other ribbon. He could see the powerful electric blue colour of the Vizard, but at the same time he could see the holes and notches were the colour was fading and leaving a human's soul. This interested him, and Dubert felt the other spiritual senses around the area where theirs were strongest. He felt every item in what was obviously some walkway near a river and then he removed his hand from the jar.

"Very interesting. I think I shall scry this to see, exactly, where he is." Dubert was swift in his decision, but carless also. He should probably not have said it aloud, for as he went into his trance, he did not notice the dark green dress flowing toward him.

_I see him... The giant soul reaper Captain with the spiked hair. He's wearing an eye patch too? That was not his initial looks... But there's no mistaking the spiritual pressure and... What's this? The Vizard... He's... He's that boy? It can't be, the Mistress said he had NO Spiritual Abilities whatso..._

"GACK! MERCY! I didn't mean it!" Dubert choked his eyes bulging white as his scrying was interrupted and the clawed hands wrangled with his jugular and windpipe. He was terrified of actually being killed this time; he could feel the sharpened nails pressing in just above the artery that carried his life's blood. Damaged in his human form, Dubert would loose all his powers and return back home to await trial and then death. He was more afraid of what she might also do...

The warm breath of his mistress seemed like acid as it rushed past his neck and singed the hairs. He was sweating visibly, crying too, and trying hard to breathe as his neck was stretched up as though he were a chicken. Only one hand held him, and the other continued to trace its talons along his blood lines. Dubert had overstepped the line, he was going blue, and the he saw the face lowering to his own and the sharpened teeth moving past lush red lips.

"Why don't you be more polite, next time?"

He was dropped, gasping and choking, he even vomited a pool of blood from the fear, and whatever else the mistress might have done to him when he had entered the room in the first place. She was not an idiot, and though Dubert knew her the longest, had the most power out of the others, and had always shown loyalty - he was her eighth butler!

"Clean your mess up and get out! I need to think of a way to severe the trust... Maybe I will just kill another Soul Reaper..."

"Another? We have not attracted many recently, Makoto." Dubert gulped air, blood spilling from his nose as a sudden wave of spiritual pressure pressed him to the ground and squeezed the air from his lungs. It was like a giant boot pressing into his back, but his mistress was away from him, drinking the water calmly as if she were not doing anything.

When the near dying breath emerged and the eyes clouded over, Makoto stopped the flow of pressure and waited ten seconds for Dubert to gasp again. He was really starting to get on her nerves today.

"Do you think you're the only Soul Reaper who ever learnt to Scry from the Norns of the North? The shop belonging to former Captain Urahara had several Soul Reapers there recently. One lieutenant, one third seat, one fifth seat, and a weakling with no military rank but of the house of Kuchiki! You could see the watching powers of Byakuya around her. I think she will be the best target... I don't want her dead, but either kidnap her or damage her and string her up ready for execution on the construction site. We'll draw them out a little more, give Him some practice. But if you see any other weaklings before her, pick them off too..."

"Very well... Is there anything else, Madam?" Dubert could not control his shaking as he removed the handkerchief from his jacket pocket and began to clean up the floor - he'd have to recover himself after doing what she asked. But there was silence from Makoto for along time, until just as he began to limp out of the door, when she called back over to him.

"Remember Dubert, and remind any of the idiots who have also recognised the soul reapers and want to do something without MY permission... That if I were to kill them, it would be boring. There are worse things I can do to people, when death would be the only release from such torture... Remember it and fear it."

The time had past and the evening sun danced upon the golden river that Ichigo and his soul reaper friends traced along. They had all dressed in their normal manner for being around the humans, and a lot of people were avoiding them completely. Sadly, there was only one place - apart from a hotel - that any of them could assume to be a place for Kenpachi to stay. That was Ichigo's house, and Ichigo was quite against it!

"I'll be killed by him and my dad every morning! Plus there's no room in our house! Orihime has more room then I do! Plus she needs someone to keep an eye upon her!" Ichigo was getting frustrated, he wished the soul reapers had a better sense of timing then they did, but what could he do? They enjoyed nothing more then to piss him off when he was in a bad mood!

"Although Orihime is a wonderful young woman in need of assistance, it would not be fitting for a Captain to spend time alone with a young woman! If he were to stay with Orihime, then you would have to as well." Yumichika growled gently as he looked at the tarnished reflection of himself in the water. He was annoyed how the sunlight was making his reflection look like it had a terribly fake tan.

"I don't mind, it'd be nice to have you all there! I'd enjoy the company when I get back from work. Plus if Kenpachi would like a part-time job, we're looking for a new security guard at the place. I can ask my boss if it's okay!" Orihime grinned sweetly. It made them a little unsure about things when she said that. They had learnt that Orihime had switched her job in convenience store recently for a better paid one as a waitress. The problem was she was a waitress at a brand new strip joint that had opened up recently and catered mainly for the suspicious European community that had moved in to develop some kind of trading business or something. They were good for putting money into the system of course and their jobs including all kinds of medical benefits, holiday arrangements, and help with accommodation and children - in fact Orihime had gotten a proper studio apartment in one of their new buildings from it - but the type of work was always suspicious.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Ikkaku grunted gently. But his mind was on other things - mainly the idea of his captain getting relaxation through watching naked women and throwing humans out of windows and doors and being as scary as he wanted! In fact he could only think of the women all adoring the captain like no other man. To an extent he was imagining his captain as the Japanese Chuck Norris - thanks Renji for finding Walker Texas Ranger with subtitles and sneaking it to 11th Squad.

"Whatever you're thinking Ikkaku, it's really gay so stop it." Kenpachi growled with annoyance. Ikkaku looked upset - since being caught watching the Chuck Norris programs late at night by the captain, Kenpachi had been a little unnerved with his 3rd seat.

"Actually, I agree with him!" Renji shrugged his shoulders. He was just thinking of being permitted in by the captain and getting all the female attention he could want. He was blushing visibly as his imagination began to wander off and then he got a jab in the stomach from Rukia.

"You sick perverts! You're all just thinking about yourself! If that's where all the new people are going, then we all have to go there anyway and check it out for strange soul reapers that should not be here!" Rukia growled. Though even she could not help but imagine wearing a pair of bunny ears and something she deemed as sexy - and getting paid not in bills but in Chappie items!

"It is a good point to make." Captain Kuchiki muttered gently. He had only arrived an hour ago along with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto. They were there as a way to catch the lunatic and keep a keen note on where all the other soul reapers were in the area. But to his own upset, Captain Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant had also been told to come and monitor soul movements with their brand new machinery. But before Byakuya could mention anything, Mayuri interjected with his callous remarks.

"It's still a stupid situation anyway! Kenpachi could be our only ace in the hole in dealing with this trouble! Plus Unohana knows nothing! Telling him to stay away just because the perpetrator is a woman he had intercourse with should not mean anything!" Mayuri growled. But he felt the shadows around him, the dark anger of Kenpachi as he prepared to kill. But when Mayuri turned around, he blurted something out that he assumed would have got him pummelled in a flash. "It's not like you were in love or anything!"

There was an instant turn off of power and Kenpachi hung his head low. He looked dejected and pitiful, almost as if he was about to cry or break out into a ballad about lost love. It was quite scary and even Byakuya backed up behind Ichigo to shield himself. But to all of their great relief, Toshiro went over, patted Kenpachi's shoulder, and then spoke very softly to him.

"Don't sweat it. There's plenty of fish in the sea and we all have to experience some kind of hurt to tell us what the good things in life are about. Plus, consider this job an opportunity to meet other women!" Toshiro grinned gently, though he was almost crushed as Kenpachi picked him up and gave him a bear hug. The sounds of cracking were audible, and it took a while for the embarrassed Yumichika and Ikkaku to pry the captains apart.

"You are going to stay with Orihime then? Well... I should have guessed as much. I always thought there might be something going on there. Just remember to stay protected... Though I'm getting on and would like to see my first grandchild sooner or later!" Isshin began, though he was ignoring the throbbing vein at the top of Ichigo's temple. Ichigo was about to lash out, when Aunt Arisa giggled gently.

"I have to admit, I feel the same way. But I notice there's another girl staring at you from the window out there. She seems a little interested in you as well…" A cruel smirk almost appeared on Arisa's face, but Ichigo found himself drawn to the woman she spoke off. He was a little nervous to see Rukia pressing against the window and Isshin seemed to grimace.

"Don't get any ideas about your sister!" Isshin growled but Karin just slapped her forehead and Usu couldn't stop giggling. But then Isshin remembered himself and blushed gently, especially at the look of disgust on Ichigo's face. "I was just overreacting then. I mean, we just looked after her like a daughter for a little while, but I think of her closely already."

At this exchange, Ichigo just rolled his head and stepped out the door. Arisa shook her own head but soon had Isshin whispering in her ears about how Rukia was extremely flat-chested. But Arisa ignored him and stepped out to give Ichigo a hug before he went off, yet when she stepped outside he was missing along with all of the members of his band. Arisa looked a little concerned, but then she stepped back inside, noting something strange buzzing in the air and feeling a little concern for her beloved nephew.

"That Kenpachi Zaraki is in town, and I reckon his appearance may cause deviations to our plans. We must remember that she still really has desires on him, but what she does to him before killing him is her own business. However…." Dubert stood in front of the men beneath his mistress, all of them murderous and cruel, but above all fiercely loyal. "So we'll need someone to keep tabs on him and alert me to whatever he's doing. If she bumps into him randomly whilst in soul reaper mode – we might have to kiss the mission goodbye!"

"Call me a Pessimist, Mr Dubert... But if the Boss finds out that you're trying to avoid this meeting, might she just get pissed off and execute all her generals like her husband did?" Mr Schneider was not normally a downer; he was a tall handsomely built man with a common name to keep his real name a secret to those that did not already know his trade. He was both the sniper and the assassin, and he worked for Makoto alone. To hear him becoming suspicious over another member was practically signing the death warrant.

"That beastly man was a fool at the best of times. We were lucky then that it was only the fat-cats he removed, thanks to Makoto twisting him in our favour. But I agree with Schneider - this sounds a little too suspicious." Miss Gifford purred through her teeth. In the shadows she sat in her favourite chair within the bar, still showing off more flesh then would be considered appropriate. Miss Gifford was the chief Treasurer, and the only person trusted to keep an eye on the money and hide the details in incredibly safe places.

"She's right!" Hollered several of the other members of the group, but then one in the background chuckled cruelly. It was Mr Yemon, one of Makoto's few Japanese friends that had been dealing with the local businesses for them before their arrival. He was usually on the side that believed Makoto was angry, but recent rumours had suggested he'd tried shuffling into a higher position, closer to Makoto and had been ousted quickly. Were it not for the fact that he could speak the language and was a known business man, he could have been killed. Even as he spoke, a cloaked member's eyes followed his mouth whilst hands moved at its hip pocket. Yemon was living on burrowed time.

"We have to remember that the problem is not her feelings toward him. If she's seen with him then we have no guarantee that the Master won't see and choose to avoid killing him. The only way to take control is if he kills Every Captain in the Sereitei - he can't leave just one!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Rukia's Fate

"How many?" Miss Gifford gulped as she pulled the chords of her bodice tighter behind the screen. She liked Orihime a lot, knew that her boss's son certainly appreciated her, but this was a big favour. From the mirror that Gifford kept on the edge of the screen, to give her warnings about any assassins, he could see the size of the group and everyone involved. As Orihime pointed them all out she pondered each new position she could give them.

"It's a lot, I'm sorry! But it's only temporary, until their holiday is over. Mr Kuchiki here is a Businessman anyway, owning several properties, and he wanted to see if he could be of any use."

"A business man? Oh! I see… He's one of the Don's is he? Any of them know what a Soul Reaper is?" Miss Gifford's frank remarks seemed to shock her guests, though Orihime kept smiling. It was only Byakuya who grinned himself in thought – being foreigners, Miss Gifford's group could get away with asking that question and getting genuine responses from the public. He assumed that when someone did not know what one was, they would come up with some colourful meaning for the term, and he liked the idea of being called a "Don". But it was Orihime who decided to answer with a grin.

"Yes, in fact they're just like me! Mr Kuchiki is a Don in the actual Sereitei and the others have worked with him before. They're mainly from tough neighbourhoods out there, but the Soul Reapers did not want them because their powers weren't good enough!" Orihime chirped and Miss Gifford's smile widened to one of complete affection, it was obvious she must see some of herself in Orihime's attitude!

"Not a problem! I've got loads of jobs I can give at the moment, and accommodation with it. My only question is how you all see yourselves in skimpy clothing… Not you of course, Mr Kuchiki… as a Don you're free to wander where you wish and take part in anything you see fit without cost. Just inform the staff that you are a Don and that Gifford said you could move." Then Miss Gifford stood up and picked up a red ribbon from her draw. She sauntered over to him, moving in a way that played on her good body and long blonde hair. She leant into Byakuya, who reciprocated quite readily and prepared to listen. Gifford placed the ribbon in his suit's pocket and then whispered seductively into his ears. "My name's Victoria, just ask for that name if you need anything special!"

As Victoria Gifford swanked away, impressing on Byakuya that she was interested, the other Shinigami could not help but stare at his blushing cheeks in surprise. But though he looked a little shocked by the situation, the slight bulge within his trousers belied that he was also quite interested. However, a strange smell from some kind of perfume in the room made sweat start to bead off of Kenpachi's head. The others noted it, and Ichigo was quick to point it out.

"What's wrong Kenpachi? You're suddenly sweating like you're actually afraid?" Ichigo was almost struck around the head by Ikkaku, but they stared in fear as Kenpachi walked toward the desk. There was a strange looking glass jar with some off writing on the side and a picture of a blue rose. The scent was wafting slowly around the room, and though Kenpachi assumed it was just some rose smelling room spray, the coincidence of the flower's colour made him anxious.

"She grew blue roses… The only ones in the Sereitei!" Kenpachi shuddered in fear, and without warning his whole body began to rattle and quake. The others gathered around him and sat him down as some weird fit seemed to take place that sent Kenpachi backward for a short while.

"_So? You're supposed to be my new guardian during my father's absence? Typical of Yamamoto, he never trusts me to use my powers to help myself!" Makoto was annoyed once again, not only was her father assisting his captain in a fight against some rebel reapers, but she had been sent another goon! Since graduating, her father had forbidden her to join the squads and Yamamoto had wanted the same – only because she was to marry his godson in five months time! There had been a lot of assassination attempts on the household recently, but she had not been around for any of it and none had occurred whilst she was present. The last time something bad had happened around her, was the last goon crushing one of her rose bushes when he was spooked by Gin! Typical Gin too, always causing trouble because Aizen told him too! _

"_Whatever! Yamamoto wants me to do this while he's away because it's supposed to make up for my captain's exam. In case you're interested, my name's Captain Kenpachi Zaraki!" Kenpachi was annoyed! He did not want this stupid job, but after Yachiru had spent the exam throwing items at the examiners – and he'd broken a few chairs after realising he did not know how to read longer words – he owed them. It was probably also trying to keep him out of a fight for a while, the last captain's meeting had almost ended in a punch-up because some of them did not think he deserved his title. _

"_You can be a little more polite, Mr Zaraki! Just a warning for you… If you do anything to irritate me I'll castrate you!" Makoto knew what tough guys were like, they had to be emasculated in order to obey! She leaned into his face, or rather stretched up, and curled her lips to snarl like an angry guard dog. Kenpachi merely snorted, did he not believe her? Makoto knew what she had to do; she swung her leg swiftly to kick him down, but was shocked. _

_Kenpachi had caught her around the ankle, leg in the air, and was lifting it so she fell onto the ground. With an unceremonious bump she landed on her backside and he looked down at her with amusement. But his lack of concentration ended up in agony as her remaining foot rose and caught him in the treasure-trove. Immediately Kenpachi fell onto his knees and was going to throw up when she stood again and swung to kick him around the head. He dove forward, uncomfortable as it was, and pulled her down. She struggled and then he pulled her into his arms and pinned her to his chest. His eyes pinned hers, and she did the same. Sparks of anger flew in the gap between their noses and then something happened. _

_Kenpachi could see the strength of being in her eyes and strange warmth filled him. He had not known it before, except for something a little similar when Yachiru had appeared to him from out of the blood. It encouraged a feeling within him to protect her, even if he was bullying her now, and at first Kenpachi believed it was the responsibility of this new task hitting him. He knew he already liked her; she had spunk and a good deal of knowledge that would keep him on his toes. But he could not fight down a raw urge to pin her to the ground and hold her down till she gave up and called him her master. A strange feeling too hit him that he wanted to jump around and beat his chest or do something just to make himself look better and more impressive. It must have been primitive, for he pressed her into him a little tighter before slowly placing her back on her feet. _

"_Let me go, you asshole!" Makoto's sudden lack of manners got a reaction. He unhooked his arms around her waist and let her sprawl for balance. She turned back at him, her face reddened with anger and embarrassment, and then Kenpachi laughed. He looked at himself, confused as to how he had managed to sustain injuries already and his captain's cloak was stained by the grass. She looked flustered, ruffled, and instantly his mind pictured her in the same manner, stripped down to the bare soft flesh, glistening with beads of sweat as her tongue almost lolled as she gasped after an orgasm. _

_That was not what he should have been thinking, and perhaps she had guessed it and he received a slap to the face. She did not speak about it though and instead proceeded to argue about how arrogant and disrespectful he was. She would probably have thought him vulgar too if she could have guessed that the mere image of her panting had caused an unfortunate salute to the region she'd already smashed! _

"_You're not afraid of anything, are you? I must say that's a good thing otherwise you'd wet yourself every time I had to beat some guy up. You know why? This spiritual pressure of mine, but I'm amazed that you still haven't dropped considering I'm only able to use my collar to hold back a tiny portion of it." Then Kenpachi received a shock, her hand darting forward and removing the collar. He felt his body explode with the power but his face was a mask of concern. The yellow lightning enveloped her but then was crushed by something else. Something like black fire spewed from her body and slapped him just as firmly as her hand. He stepped back a bit, and then Makoto snorted, and pivoted neatly on her heel as the shadows dissolved. _

"_Maybe there's something you can learn from me about keeping it in!" She spat at him before walking back to the house with one hand on her hip, swaying them with each step as if daring him to try again. Kenpachi was gobsmacked. _

_WHAT A WOMAN! _

When Kenpachi opened his eyes, he could not remember where he was. There was music coming from below him, throbbing gently and when he looked to a window, there was darkness outside. He saw only one person around him, Orihime, and she looked a little more then concerned. In fact, it was only when Kenpachi could feel that there was something pressed close to him, which he was cradling, that he decided to look down.

Ichigo was being choked in a head-lock which had at first been a very strangely warm hug, and then got a little too much for him to stand! He had not been able to go down to work yet either, as the other soul reapers had failed in their attempts to pry him from the eleventh squad captain's grip. But as Kenpachi realised what was going on, he willingly released the poor guy, who gasped like a fish out of water.

"I can understand why Captain Unohana sent you here to rest. Do you keep having flash-backs, Zaraki-sama?" Orihime chirruped with her bright eyes beaming and her eyelashes fluttering. Her seemingly sweet words seemed to wake Kenpachi fully and sat up properly. He considered what was going on, where he was, and then the question. Only then did he decide the girl must be correct.

"Yeah, I guess…" He snorted and swung himself off the bed. Immediately he shed all of his clothes and stomped toward the shower. It was only after he heard the clunk of Orihime fainting, the he grabbed a towel to cover himself. He turned back around; glad to see that Ichigo had pulled her up, though he looked quite sickly all of a sudden.

"Who was she?" Orihime suddenly asked, and Kenpachi froze with his mouth open as if he were about to answer but forced himself to stop.

Kenpachi looked concerned for a moment, unsure he could really explain it to the sweet girl. He did not know if humans thought such things stupid, he certainly did as he looked back on all the things he'd believed so long to be the cause of the problem. In fact, the one thing he'd come to realise was wrong, was his own decisions and beliefs. No one could be blamed for suddenly feeling betrayed, but to believe in it when the person you'd trusted so much of your life and love to said it was a false accusation – well, that was just stupid!

"Well, she was a very important soul reaper, and that was part of the problem." He gulped gently and he felt the eyes upon him. Ichigo was looking at him in confusion, and Orihime's face twisted from side to side like an intrigued kitten. It was too hard to explain in detail, so Kenpachi kept it as brief as he could manage. "I was assigned to protect her, I got too close, she was promised to another high-ranking man…."

"So, you were in love with a woman of a different class! Such romance! What happened?" Orihime asked with a cheery expression. Kenpachi looked down at the ground, and then stepped back into the shower. He did not want to talk about it, especially when Orihime was one of those girl's who'd get upset and erratic. It had been hard enough trying to stop Yachiru from asking those questions. Instead he buried himself in the hot water and the memories. He would be able to drown in them alone, especially when he had been forced to resist such memories for so long.

_He had not felt right about sneaking onto her father's property, but seeing Makoto pacing back and forth in her private garden made him relax. He had restrained himself so much the past few days, a feat most unlike himself and very difficult. He'd tried to make a good impression on everyone, to earn her father's respect in an attempt to win him over and by him, gain Makoto. But already he had seen how determined they were to marry her off to Yamamoto's nephew - and it made Kenpachi very angry as he slowly clambered down the wall and into the patch of rose bushes - glad that Makoto had kept her promise and trimmed them in a way so he had a thorn-free gap to hide. _

"_Kenpachi!" Makoto strained her voice to prevent anyone's notice, but she could hide the beaming smile that lit up her face, which had been so low recently. She was scared for him though, someone had clued her father up on his interest in her - and if he were caught then he could get killed! It was always the same in her family; one law for the noble, and a different law for the peasants. She scuttled over to the bushes and snuck behind them effortlessly. She was surprised to have Kenpachi grip her tightly to him once more, but she drank in his scent with delight and sorrow. "You shouldn't be here!" _

"_I'm sorry; I couldn't stand being apart, not for this long…" Kenpachi began, but she pulled him out into the light again, noting what she had felt through his robes - a brand new scar. She could see that he'd knocked the cut open again and it was causing some discomfort, so swiftly she took a piece of her hair ties out and after kissing the wound, placed the fabric over it and tied it around him tightly. Kenpachi was embarrassed by the attention, but he could not help but gently finger the loose lock in his hands - staring into her eyes lovingly. "You're so wonderful - I can't stand the secrecy and fear." _

_Suddenly, Makoto flinched at a sound from nearby, she pushed Kenpachi into the bushes and then waited for the guard to come and check on her. He managed to keep himself quiet even though he'd gotten himself cut. The guard trumped over, and eyed Makoto wearily. She was fingering one of the blue roses on the bush that looked to be dying. He looked at it carefully, and Makoto pointed to the browning patches and the guard just snorted and stomped off. Makoto waited till she saw him round the corner before stepping back with Kenpachi behind the bushes. But to her horror the branches caught the rest of her bands that held her hair in a tight plait, and it snapped. Her long hair was let loose for Kenpachi to see in all of its brilliant wonder. _

_The rip gave a reaction that Kenpachi would only have guessed to happen when a woman's dress was ripped off by an unwanted man. She seemed to hide away from his hands as they stretched out, eager to stroke the lush red waves. But Kenpachi, realising her reaction, thought against it. It would be the same as touching naked flesh for a woman who was forced to keep her hair up until she married. But Kenpachi tried to get her to turn to look at him, worried at the sight of tears. _

"_Don't look at me, please!" Makoto tried to whimper, pulling away from his eyes. But she could not resist the calm understanding twinkle that seemed to burn within their grey haze. She turned to look at him, sighing in relief to see that his eyes were not on her hair but upon her own eyes. For a moment they stared at one another, as if kissing, and Kenpachi let out his own sigh. _

_Gently, he removed a section of cloth from his bandages and then took her hair from the branch. He unhooked the caught strand and pushed the broken ribbon aside. Makoto was frozen in fear, but his tenderness remained as he pulled it away, scooped up the loose waves and gripped them together. Then gently he wound the bandage about it, tightening it and then let it fall like a plait against her shoulder. _

"_Thank you…" Makoto whispered, barely breathing at the sensitive touch of the hair against her shoulder. But when she turned again to look at him one more time, he leant in. They let their noses touch and she blushed crimson before Kenpachi lifted her chin with his hands and pulled her into a kiss, his bottom lip brushing hers gently so at first she giggled with rising Goosebumps before being pulled in. _

_Tender, sweet, and mesmerizing, the kiss had been even more powerful then their previous gentle holding and pecks. It took a moment for Makoto not to keep breaking away for breath and to gently sweep an arm around his shoulder and neck. She leant into him, almost hanging from his body as he bent down to her. Their lips pressed together, soft and warm, different from any gentle squeeze of their hands. The moist feel emerged when their tongues parted their lips and they felt themselves slipping away into an ecstasy of massaging, stroking, and lapping. But ever they remained holding one another tightly as if trying to keep small and one being, before slowly pulling apart. _

"_I love you! I don't want to be with anyone else!" Kenpachi half growled, trying not to loose his grip upon her, his eyes sore and sorrowful as tears of knowledge filled them. He knew it was the one promise he could truly make her, to remain without another love in his life. But Makoto seemed even more saddened by his expression of love and loyalty; she knew too well that their love was a doomed kind. _

"_I'm sorry Kenpachi, I would love to run away with you but I have a duty." Makoto stroked the scars along Kenpachi's face and his body shuddered at her warm touch. He pressed his face into her hand, and then held it close with his own. He cried warm moist tears into it, no wanting to accept the terrible truth that Makoto revealed. "No matter what we both wish my path was drawn out before my birth and if anyone was to find out – I'd never be allowed to even see you again!" _

"_The thought of another man touching you, it… it… It drives me crazy! I could just destroy this whole place. I don't want to know of another man dragging you about and claiming your love as his. I don't want to see you paraded around as a prize or a breeding machine. You're not like other women – you don't deserve that." Bitterness filled Kenpachi's voice, and he almost crushed her hand to him, until she pulled his to her soft lips and kissed it as gently as if a butterfly had just landed upon it. Kenpachi pulled her close to him, she nestled into his shoulder, and he pressed his head to the top of hers. "If only we could run away from this all. This maddened life of ours. I'd give up my soul reaper powers for you. You're the only thing that gives me a purpose in life aside from killing." _

"_I don't like it any more then you do, but I can't get out of this. We can't run away when our enemies are so strong. The only way they'd let us be together would be in death. It is tragic, but it's the bitterness of my birth as a Noble daughter. I know my family will fall one day – but I'd rather let the next ruler be your son by secret then some other bastard's brat." For once Kenpachi was surprised by Makoto's words. Normally she was a lot calmer then he was at the best of times, but he knew too well that she was only doing this for the sake of the power within her household. Yet simply to know that she would love to bear him a son made his heart swell. "You're the only being that gives me purpose – without you there is only the routine of a zombie then a feeling and grieving woman." _

"_Then promise me this much… Promise me that you will be my wife in secret. And that we will be together as long as we live, but that no other creature in this existence should know of it. I can bare a life of secret love, as long as I can keep that love. But what do you say, Makoto? Will you marry me?" Kenpachi was on his knees, holding her hands tightly to his chest. His heart beat wildly and tears of joy streamed from Makoto's eyes as she leant in and their lips brushed against one another once more. _

"_Yes! Forever, yes!" _

The pause Kenpachi gave was enough time for Orihime to wander into a swooning mode and Ichigo to finish gagging in the bathroom. He had not realised that he'd been so absorbed in thinking about it all that he'd showered then returned naked with a towel to his face. He'd been muttering his words in the meeting, the confessions of love, and Orihime was dancing in joy at the thought that Kenpachi was not just a ruthless killing machine. Though that thought might have been what was making Ichigo hurl, rather then just seeing a naked man!

"Well, what happened?" Orihime chirped, jumping up and down in delight she began to hum to herself as if thinking up some Disney music to go with the thought of the love. But when Kenpachi checked himself over and put a pair of trousers on that had been left for him, he growled. With his eyes steaming from fighting back tears, Kenpachi almost spat his sorrow.

"She used me…" The words shocked Orihime into silence and stillness. She looked at him nervously, afraid that she had offended him. But Kenpachi just shook his head in disgust at his own emotions. "After ages of not pressuring one another to make love, suddenly she appeared and it happened. But she drugged me and I spent three extra hours asleep and woke up with her missing. Some important files were missing from her family vaults and from the Yamamoto clan's. At this time she was married to his nephew, and it was soon revealed that she had taken the files and was attempting to overthrow Yamamoto due to the data on the records. She'd used me as an alibi of where she was, but it went against what we had agreed to and I was heart-broken. She even tried to get my pity while she was arrested but I couldn't give it to her. In the end she broke out and killed people. I never forgave her for not killing me in return."

Ichigo was quiet, he could understand completely. But eventually something clicked in his mind and he stepped out of the bathroom finally. Stepping over to Kenpachi, he slapped his back, which surprisingly pulled Kenpachi out of is pitiful world of misery. Then Ichigo patted Orihime's teary face and then sighed gently.

"My aunt said there was always someone else to turn to. She had similar trouble in her youth, even had a son to the bastard – but my cousin didn't survive and in the end another man became her comfort." Ichigo just shrugged his shoulder and patted his head in thought. "She realised that it was something that just happened and that you had to learn from your mistakes."

"That may be the case for her, but I've never forgotten what she did." Kenpachi half growled, but then he lowered his head and put it in his shoulders. He did not really want to talk about anything any more of do anything new. But then Orihime sat beside him, maybe she realised something that Kenpachi did not, and she patted his head gently and spoke very softly and very happily.

"You never know! She's probably out there somewhere thinking about you right now!"

"Well? Going to tell me anything?" The psychotic creature was stamping back and forth from the pool of blood beneath her victims. Her black stiletto boots clicked against the occasional concrete slab left loose on the construction site. She was very annoyed that her two little toys did not want to give her what she needed to know. In fact, as she flicked the nail-encrusted whip against her own shoulder to mix her blood with her victims, the tied up soul reapers began to spurt out any information.

"Ca… Captain Zaraki is here… In the Human World…." The male one gasped with blood and drool spilling through his aching mouth. He wanted water, anything to soothe the pain from having his lips cut about. His earlier refusal to speak had already made him suffer with a slash to his stomach, and only a rusty old nail kept the skin pinned in place so his intestines did not spill out. This being was insane and horrific, and the Soul Society needed someone to take her down before she could do anymore damage. At the time, the only person the soul reaper could think who might have a chance, would be the demon that never died. "He... He's the strongest... If you kill him... In front of other squad members... You'll become a captain yourself!"

Makoto rolled her eyes, though the motion made her wounded one bulge even more. She could not believe that this reaper would spout such useless titbits. She knew it all, she knew Kenpachi was here... But he was not the strongest. She had asked them who had defeated Aizen, who was in charge of the Soul Society, and all she'd got was the words Substitute muttered from the dying female's lips. This guy seemed to be more willing to try and trick her, to fight until his last breath, but Makoto was very annoyed with it.

Her fellows eyed her nervously, they did not like getting involved with personal issues, but they were not going to say no to her. As she pointed her whip in the direction of her sword, one of them willingly switched the weapons. They felt sickened at the feel of the sticky blood upon their hands, but more terrified by the coolness of Makoto's skin. All torture was her business, her enjoyment, and the only way she felt alive. So now, with the zanpaktou of the little female in her hands, she lifted the blade to her eye line and gently stroked her tongue along the blade. There was a neat cut, and then a screaming sound as if the blade were being dragged through a sheet of glass. The female soul reaper began to writhe and scream in agony as the blade turned from a clean silver to a crimson shade, trapped within the mirror of the metal. Makoto had learnt long ago how to wound Soul Reapers through their swords, her own abilities meant that she could torture the spirit of the weapon as well as the spirit of the fighter.

"You bitch!" The female managed a few weak words, and Makoto just chuckled cruelly. The blood red hair seemed to turn pitch black as her teeth ground together and her fists tightened on the soul reaper's blade. The female soul reaper was suddenly very afraid, tears streaming from her eyes, and then she tensed her body when the nonchalant smile appeared on her face.

"Oh I see…" Makoto slowly lifted the sword and pressed it to the reaper's neck. The female gulped, her motions meant her neck rubbed the edge of the blood-red blade and suddenly she screamed at the pain. But then she watched the blade slowly scratch a line over her naked chest and she screamed. "I don't accept silence as an answer any more."

The scream as Makoto took the zanpaktou and stabbed it into its owner was worse then anything the other soul reaper had ever heard. It seemed to echo around the metal scaffolding they'd been pinned to and the smile upon Makoto's face was indescribable in its delight. But though she was getting clear pleasure and could not contain her insane laughter, she seemed unsatisfied. With a low sigh of sorrow, she slowly pulled the sword out carefully. The gurgles and blood that poured from the soul reaper's mouth made her companion terrified. But she continued to breathe gently and though a bubble of bloody spit occasionally slid from her gasping mouth, her companion relaxed a little, but only to complain as Makoto cleaned the blade.

"Stop it! That blade is not yours! It shouldn't be able to even touch its Soul Reaper!" The male barked from his heated anger. He could not understand this strange woman in front of him. She knew everything the soul reapers did, but dressed oddly, hung around with strangers, and she certainly did not look like a Soul Reaper he might recognise. But she was obviously Japanese, for her name was Makoto according to the others and yet... He could not pull the name from his memories and instead he saw how the blade remained crimson coloured and roared out his anger. "You're nothing more then a demon in human clothes!"

"Well? Going to tell me who the substitute Soul Reaper is and how to find them? Rumour has it they lost all their powers fighting Aizen - but that's not really true, is it?" Makoto continued to clean the blade, even adding a little hum or two to keep that melancholy around her. The soul reapers looked scared, how could she know anything. But they remained quiet too long and once again Makoto slid the blade back into the Soul Reaper with a horrendous scream.

The male soul reaper bit down his horror and remained quiet for a moment, but when the sadist started to pull the sword upward to the rib cage, he couldn't take the screaming. He tried hard to bite his own tongue and keep himself from speaking, but the spluttering of blood as Makoto hit an artery made him want to vomit it up. If he didn't say anything now, then his friend would be killed slowly, and he did not want her dead!

"Alright!" He cried and Makoto removed the blade, slowly and carefully. She took an old peg and pinched the artery back together to give some relief to the shaking female. But her cruel eyes glittered in excitement at the thought of getting the information, though the snarl emerged upon her face as the soul reaper finally spoke. "Kurosaki! Kurosaki Ichigo! He's much stronger then was believed and slowly he's been regaining his soul reaper powers. All he needs is for it to reawaken, and he'll take you down as easily as he did Aizen."

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Well… That's a real surprise!" Dubert chuckled gently as he leant in beside his boss. He looked at the female soul reaper, his eyes hungry and the weak soul reaper gave a little squealing sound of terror as Dubert stroked her hair. The male soul reaper jolted forward, but Dubert turned about to his mistress. "Can you imagine it? That little squirt you've been monitoring for years to keep safe turns out to be your only danger? Amusing! We'll be able to gut him in no time!"

"Shut up!" Makoto yelled in his ear and Dubert darted away swiftly. He stood beside her, tried to appease her, but spotted the hand moving. Dubert leapt backwards, trying to avoid the strike of the hand, but was taken out by the heavy boots. He lay on the floor, stunned, and then his spine was suddenly under the pressure of the great leather and metal footwear as Makoto stamped down and growled angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Dubert squirmed, trying to crawl out of her way yet continue to apologise. He should n have said anything, Makoto seemed to suddenly burn with her black fire that meant he was going to be killed. But luckily she seemed to think it over and just roll her head.

"Maggot!" Makoto glowered at him. She hated it when Dubert tried to be smart; he was a cockroach and a butler but nothing more then that! With a snort of annoyance she looked back to the others. "I can't kill Ichigo though; I made a promise to my powers that he could not be harmed. But he could be twisted easily and we've got an opportunity to plant our seed now…"

"Please, let her go back to the Soul Society…" The male soul reaper wheezed gently, distracting her from her conversation. Makoto just grinned viciously, leant in, and whispered calmly into the man's ears.

"Not a chance. But you have rewarded her with a quick death. She won't suffer anymore." Suddenly the sword of Makoto, a blade pitch-black and razor-thin swished like a whip in the air. The female soul reaper seemed to explode in blood and she was released to collapse dead on the ground.

"No, Aki! NOOOOOOO!" Makoto just rolled her eyes and stepped over the corpse. There was no movement, no sound, and Makoto was just a little disappointed by it. She took the sword that was slowly fading away that this female, Aki, had once owned. It was still stained red and Makoto used it quickly enough to stab through into the heart – just to make sure.

"How sickening! You think he loved her!" Makoto rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was irritated by the sobs of the soul reaper who had lost everything that meant something to him. Makoto understood the feeling much more then the soul reaper could realise, but to an extent she'd died long ago when her own love had abandoned her to torture. So she wished that for the soul reaper, and sat back with a glass of water to watch as her favourite workers finished off.

The screams subsided into the night, and still Makoto remained watching the slow and horrible death. Her mind was ticking away at the thoughts of her next step. She knew very well that they needed to break the parties up and create a situation in which their spy could get into the Sereitei. Her abilities in causing a scene for the soul reapers was a key to this, and with her calling card the same and presence known, she knew exactly who to get out of the picture first. But what of Kenpachi?

"Well, is this torture what you had in mind?" Nathaniel questioned curiously as he cleaned his long needle-shaped sword at her side. The others were cleaning up the mess and preparing to sneak the bodies to the soul society. They were not going to get another lucky break and sneak in like before – but once in they wouldn't be able to even consider defeating the reapers without alliance. Fear was their greatest weapon, greatest promoter, and Nathaniel was the assassin that could do anything. "For Rukia, I mean?"

"Of course not if Ichigo is involved we can't make it messy! We don't want to kill her yet. Ichigo will come to rescue her, weak or not, and we can see how his powers are doing. If we're lucky, he's low enough we don't have to worry – and that will give… Brutus… the chance to get in by doing the job Ichigo needed to do. We'd have to get him ready and set fire to the area so we can dispose of the 'aunt Arisa' mythology I've been using." Makoto continued, stroking her faithful servant's stretched out hands as if trying to read his fortune.

"So… Am I to fetch Rukia tonight?" He asked gently, leaning in to rub his head against his master's. With a purring sound, Makoto kissed his cheek but then slumped back down away from him, seemingly bored.

"Give her twenty-four hours, and get Victoria to bed Byakuya. That way, Rukia's main body-guard's missing. Make sure the girls know who we're targeting; I want the other men in the group distracted sufficiently. But! And this is important, Nathaniel, don't make it too hard to figure out!"


End file.
